dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Golden Frieza
source: where's the source for the name of this form. this sound like a made up fan name. where's the proof? Nikon23 18:34, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Neffy created the page, so I suppose he has a source. It doesn't sound really like a fan name, since Cooler's fifth form is Super Evolution. 18:39, March 3, 2015 (UTC) their's no source this is a fan given name! last time i tried to get a form a name, it was consider a fan name. i demand a source to confirm this. Nikon23 12:23, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'm okay keeping this until the movie comes out. We have some info so we might as well list it. We can change the name to something better once the movie tells us what that better name is. 20:14, March 7, 2015 (UTC) You do know that the page has had a source for the name for a while now...--Neffyarious (talk) 01:18, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, great. 03:09, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :: The "source" calls it Freeza's "further evolution". It says nothing about "ultimate" evolution, nor does it mention "golden form" anywhere in it. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 22:09, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: The exact Japanese, from the trailer that is the supposed "source" is (更なる 進化, saranaru shinka). Literally, "further/next evolution". ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 22:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Here is the pic, it says 「究極進化　ゴールデンフリーザ」 00:50, May 12, 2015 (UTC) : That's fine. That isn't your source, though. Your source says "Trailer 3" and in trailer 3, it is called his further evolution. A simple change of the reference would fix it, but I'd also validate that picture. I haven't seen the trailer that picture takes place in. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 01:36, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Furthermore, that still doesn't say "Golden Form". It says ゴールデンフリーザ gouruden furiizaa. The name would need to be changed to either Ultimate Evolution, or Ultimate Evolution: Golden Frieza to be correct. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 01:42, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, only "Ultimate Evolution" was fine, I have no idea why Neffy changed it. 01:59, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Can't remember why I changed it, I think there might have been a source calling it "Golden Form" as well, but that does not really matter. I'll revert it back to just "Ultimate Evolution".--Neffyarious (talk) 13:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Image And from where this render? I mean from which source?--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 13:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC) huh So this is Frieza's race's version of SSJ? Does that mean humans have a SSJ like form? ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )''' 17:55, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :No, it is his next transformation. It is unrelated to Super Saiyan. 03:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Frieza made his golden form on purpose. Maybe to do with the fact SSJ was "golden" or perhaps as a way to stand out better for his ego. Ripto (Talk) 01:11, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Name Change The name of this form is actually Golden Frieza. Frieza even says it in the movie and show. Goku even states in Super to be "...this Golden Frieza form..." We can put Golden Form in the alternate name section Meshack (talk) 21:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC)